Chosen
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Oneshot. After being rescued by Lucifer from the demonlight. Penny Flame, the telepath is confused is to why the devil himself will want to save this witch from being killed, this tests her patience as she gets closer to realising that she is in love with him. Lucifer/OC


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Penny and other unfamiliar character names in the picture. **_

_**Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street.**__** There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful.**_

_**Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.**_

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Season 5, Vengeance and Post-Light Overcomes Darkness **_

* * *

_Since Kristel's theory of her celestial brothers and sisters are starting to kind Wiccan lovers, would this theory work for Lucifer as well?_

Penny Flame was transported into a red, lavish hotel room on the edge of Acadia Lakes, South Carolina; she was dropped on her butt after she was saved by a bright white light when she was close to being killed by Raul Kenton, the archdemon by his demonic red light. The young mind reader was confused with fear trembling with her; she was going to die in the hands of the archdemon but she didn't. The twenty three year old witch was baffled was to why she was being rescued again from another battle.

Penny grunted at herself as she was confused about what had happened, this has occurred before when she was tracking down Saul on her own or with two loyal sisters cyrokinetic Jenny Blackwell and psychic Eliza Flowers, these trips looking for the prideful archdemon always ended the same, the girl always getting herself killed by whatever she was hunting to get to the true nemesis.

The mission on killing Raul Kenton and his sister in law Hilda Le Bone was supposed to be an easy job done with the magic of the Wicca on her side. Penny felt content with working with the angel Kristel and Eliza's hunter lover Sam Winchester, she didn't like the fact that two of her favourite witch sisters Eliza and Jenny were chosen by the Book of Answers to be helper witches for the two hunter but they couldn't ignore their duties.

The book was the most important book in the Wicca has it foretells destiny and guides witches to their chosen tasks. Penny looked at herself at the long view mirror which showed herself completely.

Penny was a young woman with mid-length golden blonde hair, grey eyes, white skin, she was quite short, stocky and athletic, and she felt unhappy with her average girl looks when girls like Jenny Blackwell and Chantelle Black are very beautiful in their own ways. Penny was wearing a black jumpsuit, covered with a black denim vest and black boots. She had her witch knife in her hand, as she was going to face whoever saved her from the archdemon.

Her eyes were shifting around the room; eerie sounds were hallowed and shallow, as she couldn't hear them. Furthermore, she was sick and tired of being the girl that had immunity from 45% of demons because they were loyal to Lucifer. Penny never had gotten to know the fallen archangel but she knows that he will do anything to save her from the demons which was seemed quite the Mary-Sue thing to do. She was lucky to still be alive.

Penny had captured her eyes on small fading strange marks around the room, she couldn't use any magic around, and the symbol looked like enochian, the language of the angels which she remembered from one of her Convent lessons on angels, then she tried to use her telepathy by focusing on brainwaves, it didn't work.

She was quivering with curiosity is to why the devil himself would want to rescue her from the archdemon, his loyal knight so she was mad at herself.

Suddenly a red substance surrounded her in a circle, and then it was on fire. Penny tried to use her magic to put out the fire but it flickered red if she did. Penny didn't like being trapped at all; it made her feel helpless like a caged animal. Her heart was pounding hard like it was about to explode out of her chest. Her hands were healing from minimal burns from the fire. Penny could see the face of the devil through red flickering flames, his smile shocked a feeling within her that she couldn't' shut out.

His face was slight rough because of the red burn patches on his face which meant that his vessel was quite damaged by his grace. His vessel was quite handsome with icy blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, he was quite stocky and solemn of witching the young Wiccan contained in the red barrier.

Penny couldn't escape the following emotion of an attachment to the fallen angel. _"NO"_ Penny's mind screamed, the feeling of sympathy was what she hated the most about being a witch; witches like Josephine Silvia loved angels more than her fellow witches.

There was no way that Penny couldn't feel an ounce of love for Lucifer. _"HE KILLED VICTOR"_ Her mind commented again which brought Penny back to reality; he created the soldiers that killed her boyfriend Victor Nightswift, she was with the fellow witch for four years, they were high school sweethearts and were planning a normal future together, until the war of darkness II came, it all ended for the independent descendent of Joseph Kalmia. Penny felt anguish and fury towards the Creator of all Evil in the world.

"Why Penelope must you get yourself into trouble?" Lucifer said in awe of the witch's stupidity

"I can do what I want" Penny growled in aggression, the flames were holding her in the circle

"Without almost being killed, be careful little mind reader"

"I know your thoughts are blocking me"

"You shouldn't hate yourself so much"

"I'm not that beautiful at all, I'm just a fat frumpy witch, who can do all wrong" Penny snapped  
"Can you stop saving me all the time?"

"I can't help it that I like you"

"No, you don't like because the level of sympathy you have with me is damn right obsessive"

"Why do you aggravate me so much?"

"It's your fault that Victor is gone" Penny yelled, in between her tears when remembering her late boyfriend. Penny started to feel sick inside, her stomach was in a sharp pain, as she was holding her lower abdomen with her right hand, she could feel herself bleeding on the inside of her impure soul

The fire was put out by a wave of the fallen angel's hand, and then Penny drifted into unconsciousness, falling gracefully into his arms. Penny was out cold; her face was as pale as a ghost.

Lucifer couldn't stand by and let the witch he loves die because of a barrier that Saul suggested to him when trapping high level of witches, she was his little dragon that he had to keep saving from the demons because she always got herself into trouble. He placed two fingers on her head gently for her to be blinking through her grey eyes, as she holding onto his battered flannel shirt with her quaking hands, struggling to get a hold of her own sanity and innocence.

Penny couldn't digest the idea of the devil saving her from being sick from the toxins of the barrier. He was cradling the telepath in his arms while sitting on the bed of the hotel room in town. She was not supposed to comfortable in his arms, as he was supposed to be her enemy, the one that is going to pay for Victor's death because his real killer Paula Kane Doomflower is already dead, by the wrath of God. Penny's mouth twitched to show a glimmer of a smile, as she never normally does show happiness because of her suffering within being alone.

"Why did you save me now?" Penny asked inquisitively

"I don't want you to die yet, little dragon" Lucifer said in flirtatious tone

"How do you know of my lineage?"

"The golden dragon marking on your left arm" he said looking at her tattoo which is of her great-great grandmother Bea, the golden dragon of New England

"Can I request something?"

"Go on, Penny"

"Can you let me in, your thoughts that is?"

"Why" he gritted his teeth at her

"I just…..want to see what it's like inside your head"

"OK, I'll only let you in" he suggested. Penny was focusing on the fallen angel's mind. It was a dark place, all black with golden bars around; the spaces were compressed as she could hear screaming, could see blood all over her hands, the young witch had never felt trapped in anyone's minds before so she got out. Penny bursted into tears onto her hands, uncontrollably, she couldn't bring herself to compress this kind of feeling, it was empathy, to feel what others have felt

"I…couldn't comprehend it, seeing you alone and in pain, it's atrocious, and no one should go through that, no matter who you are"

"I'm just a broken angel underneath the mask of evil" he said solemnly as Penny sat up to pull him close into a friendly hug, this embrace felt more comfortable than she did with Victor, she felt his fingers smooth down her hair gently, her tears were watering down her eyes

"Your face, it's starting to decay" Penny said when she pulled out of the hug to see his face

"It seems that poor old Nick wouldn't last much longer"

"I think I can do something"

"Like what"

"A Joseph spell for regeneration so you better close your eyes of it might not work"

"Go ahead, if you want but I won't stay in this visage for long" he said gruffly

"Why"

"Your Wiccan sister Elizabeth Flowers is in the way of me possessing my true vessel"

"She wouldn't give Sam up easily, I know her, when she wants something, and she will be the terrier and never give up"

"I'm afraid I would have to kill her"

"Come on, Eliza's a nice girl, she's a virgin and a good girl"

"She's an annoyance, don't you get tired of her"

"Yeah, she constantly complains of her absent father, who didn't give a damn about her" Penny sneered, it was the regular times that the psychic witch would complain bitterly about how Paulo is not the perfect father of the year. Penny prepared her hands to place them on the sides of his head; she felt a surge of energy glowing within her. Penny chanted _"__Ego nepos Ioseph invocant magicam draconum dare animam hanc vim regenerativam ex situ ac mortem__"_. Afterwards a bright yellow-orange light flashed through the fallen angel, his red patches on his face were disappearing rapidly, and she was astounded that she was able to do it

"Penny, you truly mastered the magic of your ancestors"

"Can I ask you of another favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can I see your wings?"

"No…they are grotesque and hideous" he barked at her

"I don't care what they look like, it doesn't matter to me"

"OK, but it's at your own risk" he said in concern for the witch, he couldn't let Penny see the horror of what falling from Grace and suffering in Hell has does to his once beautiful wings

Penny blinked; a flutter of wings had shocked the witch in amazement. His eight wings were sunburst, quite crooked and impaired, she couldn't hold in the feeling of horror bubbling inside of her, she covered her mouth to avoid herself from saying something she would regret later, then the stocky witch started crying into the palm of her hands, she couldn't bear to see such a horrifying sight of what she was looking at, she learned that an angel's wings is integral in being a celestial being of Heaven but this was beyond anything terrible she has been in her years of being a practicing witch.

"What….happened?" Penny jittered through her tears

"It's what you get for not loving these abortion humans" Lucifer grunted at her

"I…can't believe that you suffered through it"

"That's why I don't show my wings anywhere"

"I can fix them"

"Why, after the sufferance I caused you"

"It's something I learned through Joseph's book of shadows" Penny said politely as she placed her hands on his shoulder, then recited "Ego nepos Ioseph invocant magicam draconum dare animam hanc potestatem curandi pennis ejus elidit a praecipitationis", at that time a golden-white flow of energy was generating inside the fallen angel, his wings were healing through the broken feathers and blooded outlines, his wings looked as good as a new fledging growing wings. His wings disappeared

"Thank you Penny, it means a lot to me that you had the courage to fix me when other witches would fear me"

"I only did it out of the goodness of my heart"

"You are a good witch Penny, don't give up on yourself"

"Talking to you would be seen just as bad as disobeying upstairs"

"It's strange that witches are stereotyped as being my descendants, when most of it's not true"

"Why did you kill Victor?" Penny asked out of question

"Penelope, trust me I didn't order his death"

"Paula told me that you wanted it to happen"

"I do not control Cambion witches like her so I am very sorry"

"Would you have stopped her?"

"I wouldn't interfere"

"Why" Penny shouted at Lucifer in anger

"Saul has done a fantastic job in turning the demons against me because of you" he snarled at her which stunned her into silence

"Are…you in _love_ with me?" Penny asked out of the blue, she wasn't sure how he would react

"I need you by my side Penny, its important"

"Answer the damn question"

"I love you, Penelope" he said as his fingers were touching her leg which sparked a shockwave, her hand touched his icy cool hand, she liked stroking his fingers with hers

"_I…never experienced this kind of intimacy" _Lucifer thought as it travelled through Penny's mind

"So you're a virgin, don't worry I'm not going to be rough, I'll be gentle"

Penny began by giving grabbing the collar of Lucifer's shirt to press her lips onto his gently, it was something Lucifer isn't accustomed to; she thought there was no way that poor little Eliza is going to have Lucifer, even if she doesn't want him. She deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue inside his mouth; her body was quivering so she removed her vest, hurried on to take off her jumpsuit to be only being left in her bright yellow underwear. Penny smirked by clicking her fingers to remove the clothes of the fallen angel as he was in the flesh. Penny was sitting on top of his knees to caress his face with her fingers, she liked having some control because in her relationship with Victor, he was the dominate one. The witch was feeling the shivers down her body when Lucifer was holding her waist.

In addition Lucifer knew Penny was a virgin but an impure soul, she rebelled against her father's traditional Wiccan rules to be able to stay with Victor. His hands were on her face, kissing her lips along with his forked tongue entering her mouth. Over the last year she has gotten to know the fallen archangel, she didn't know that he would be a newbie when it came to experiencing human emotions and sensations, the witch seductively removed her underwear, she has always been embarrassed of her body because she never was curvy and sexy like Jenny or Chantelle but at least she gets looked at by boys, as a result of her being a virgin, no one wanted to have sex with her because she was impure in the eyes of their witches and humans.

Penny eyes gazed at his pulsing length which made her blush red, she didn't expect sex to be this uncomfortable, and she was underneath the fallen angel, she could feel the friction between them when she could feel him grinding against her, her left hand was squeezing onto the red silk sheets, she has never had this kind of experience before. Penny's body was pulsing with sweat, as she began to kiss him again, her legs coiled around his waist so she could allow him to be closer to her. He young telepath couldn't shake the aching pleasure she was feeling. His breath, hot and heavy was tickling her, was it the soulmate magicae manipulating her and Lucifer's emotions just to play tricks.

Furthermore Penny could feel Lucifer grinding roughly on top of her, she held onto him by snaking her arms around his neck, for the first time, she felt safe with the devil more than she felt with her boyfriend, who pressured her into having sex with him. "Mmm, Penny, you're a beautiful witch" Lucifer panted under his breath, even though Penny heard it, it turned her on. The witch could feel something smooth and wet coming down her stomach, she didn't know what it was but it tingled her clit. "Penny, I…I'm…." the archangel stammered as she could feel his cock throb on top of her. Lucifer whimpers a little while she gently slithering her hand around his shaft to stroke him smoothly until she could feel something wet and sweet smelling over her hand.

Lucifer pants as she moves through his body. He pulls himself inside of Penny causing her to cry out loud, this was her first orgasm but the pain was replaced by pleasure and the level of trust she had with the archangel that she didn't have with Victor; it was spazzing within her body, as she couldn't control the bombardment of emotions and feelings that were going through her body. Penny could feel him kissing her neck frantically; she was smoothing her hands around his back. She could feel his hand caressing her breasts, she felt uncomfortable with it so she pushed herself away from him, using the blanket to cover herself up.

"Penelope, what's wrong?" Lucifer asked, as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"I just couldn't handle it" Penny replied in nervousness

"Why"

"I don't feel comfortable with you or Victor touching me there"

"What is it, Penny, did anyone hurt you"

"A few months ago, a white eyed demon attacked me then tried to rip away my virginity" Penny cried onto his shoulder

"Don't worry, little dragon, no one will hurt you anymore" he said as he kissed Penny's forehead

Penny was cuddling close to Lucifer on the bed under the blanket. The witch couldn't bring herself to tell her friends of the incident of the demon, who tried to rape her; his name was Ricardo Le Lunez but it was the same of his dead meatsuit, he only attacked her because he was one of Saul's best foot soldiers.

On the other hand Saul's plan was to destroy and mutilate the young witches trying to stop him but Penny will never give up on her pursue of revenge on the archdemon, who got her boyfriend killed and murdered her parents Harry Flame and Caroline Collins. In contrast Penny had two twin cousins in Montana called Dusk and Dawn Collins, they were witches of the light and darkness so she never got to know them.

The young telepath had a tough choice to make, choose to try and live a supernatural free life with Lucifer or go ahead with the retaliation against the prideful archdemon, who has been guilty of killing 997 witches for his war machine of Hell.

Her mind was clouded even though she was a telepath; the fallen archangel has also clouded her judgement because she wasn't supposed to even have sex with an angel in the first place which means she has broken two of the ten Wiccan commandments of her world; they were not to engage in lust or have relations with other kinds of creatures other than witches.

Penny's mind travelled to her abandoning her two Wiccan sisters to be with her chosen angelic lover. The mid-length haired witch felt ashamed if she had to explain to the girls how she is really in love with the most terrifying force in existence.

_**A/N: Not the best one-shot but It's worth a try**_


End file.
